Prefiero Quedarme Ciega
by Chobits3
Summary: "Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes" decía la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga para poder tranquilizarla "Nada hubiese cambiado" contesto la pelinegra "No fue mi intención hacerte daño Mio" soy pesima para los Summary... mejor entren y lean One Shot


**hola como estan? espero que bien... bueno aqui les traigo un pequeño oneshot**

 **por si gustan en la parte que esta en cursiva deberia escuchar**

 **I'd Rather Go Blind de Etta James**

* * *

 **Cap. 1 Prefiero Quedarme Ciega**

¿Hola Ritsu como estas? – preguntaba una chica pelinegra quien se encontraba en el patio de la universidad

¡Hola Mio! Estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar – respondio como sin nada la castaña, pero algo llamó su atención y fue que la pelinegra se comportaba de una manera muy extraña – '¿Qué tienes?

¿Será que podamos ir a mi habitación? – Pregunto la pelinegra – necesito decirte algo

Claro que si – respondio la castaña – me preocupas mucho

Ambas chicas caminaron por el campus en total silencio, la castaña se preguntaba por el comportamiento tan extraño que tenía su mejor amiga, desde que habían entrado a la universidad las cosas cambiaron entre las cuatro chicas con diferentes carreras pero la distancia más notoria era entre la castaña y la pelinegra, pues la facilidad que tenía la castaña para hacer amistades era algo muy destacado en ella, mientras tanto la pelinegra solo observaba como varias chicas hablaban con su amiga… pero el problema no era porque le hablara sino por la manera en que esas chicas miraban a la castaña, y ahí no acaba el problema para la pelinegra…

Bueno ya llegamos… me dirás que tienes – decía la castaña mientras agarraba una silla para sentarse y quedar frente a la pelinegra quien se había sentado en su cama

Escribí una nueva canción – dijo sin rodeos la pelinegra

¡Genial! – Exclamo la castaña pero al ver que su amiga no se mostraba tan entusiasta se calmó - ¿tiene algo de malo la nueva canción?

Si – respondio la pelinegra – el otro día vi algo y quise desahogarme, la única forma en que pude hacerlo fue escribiendo una canción

Bueno entonces cántamela – contesto finalmente la castaña

¿Segura? – pregunto dudosamente la pelinegra

Si – respondio su amiga

 _Algo me dijo que había terminado..._ _  
_ _Cuando os vi a ti y a ella hablando_ _  
_ _Algo muy dentro de mi alma me dijo,'llora chica' (llora, llora)_ _  
_ _Cuando os vi a ti y a esa chica paseando por ahí._ _  
_ _Y prefiero quedarme, prefiero quedarme ciega, chica_ _  
_ _a ver cómo te alejas de mí, cariño._ _  
_ _Oooooh! Aunque ya ves, te quiero tanto que no quiero ver cómo me dejas, nena._ _  
_ _Por encima de todo yo no, yo no quiero ser libre, no._ _  
_ _Justo estaba, justo estaba, justo estaba aquí sentada_

 _Pensando en tus besos y cálidos abrazos, si_ _  
_ _Cuando un reflejo del cristal que apretaba contra mis labios, cariño, reveló estas lágrimas en mi cara,_ _  
_ _Y nena, nena, prefiero quedarme, prefiero quedarme ciega, chica_ _  
_ _A ver cómo te alejas, como te alejas de mí._ _  
_ _Nena, nena, nena, prefiero quedarme ciega, chica_ _  
_ _A ver cómo te alejas de mí_

Al terminar de cantar la pelinegra estaba hecha pedazos, no podía aguantar las ganas de llorar, mientras que la castaña sentía que le debía una disculpa a su amiga…

"Lo siento por no habértelo dicho antes" decia la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga para poder tranquilizarla

"Nada hubiese cambiado" contesto la pelinegra

"No fue mi intención hacerte daño Mio"

"¿desde cuando sales con Mugi?" pregunto la pelinegra quien ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su amiga

"Desde hace cuatro meses… creí que jamás tendría una oportunidad contigo" respondio la castaña

"creíste mal" decía fríamente la pelinegra "pero esto me saco por ser una cobarde siempre, si hubiese sido un poco más valiente… quizás en estos momentos yo sería esa chica que te hace suspirar"

"lo fuiste en su momento y por mucho tiempo" respondio la castaña "pero… tu idea del príncipe azul y todo eso me hizo pensar que yo no era la indicada y con el tiempo en la universidad me di cuenta que jamás podríamos ser algo"

"Ritsu yo…" pero la pelinegra no pudo terminar la frase pues la castaña la había besado

"todo mejorará con el tiempo" dijo finalmente la castaña antes de irse a su habitación dejando sola a la pelinegra

"esta vez te dejaré ir para poder ser libre y vivir mi vida como debería ser no importa cuán difícil sea, estaré bien sin ti, si, lo estaré"

* * *

 **si ya se me quieren matar pero no me sentia de animos para hacer algo cursi, sino todo lo opuesto xD pero bueno espero que les haya gustado**


End file.
